The present invention relates to a height and tilt adjustable wrist rest for a keyboard, particularly for a computer keyboard.
Generally, the keys on a keyboard are elevated from the surface on which the keyboard is placed. One problem caused by the elevation of the keys or the keyboard is that the user's wrists may be placed in a position that may cause discomfort. To alleviate the potential discomfort, a rest for the user's wrists may be provided in front of the keyboard.
Wrist rests are known and may provide an elevated structure. One problem with these wrist rests is that they are not adjustable either in the vertical direction or in inclination. Therefore, although they provide a support for the user's wrists, they may still be uncomfortable since they can not be adjusted for a particular user's comfort.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a wrist rest that can be adjusted in its height and its inclination to provide further beneficial support and comfort for the user.